People are dolls, too!
by ohsoperfect93
Summary: What would you do if you're best friend knew all your dirty little secrets... and then goes missing? Three years later, the 4 best friends are brought together again to fight against someone named A who knows all of their secrets that only Ali knew.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! This is my first chapter of my take on the books Pretty Little Liars. My disclaimer is in my profile. But I do not own Pretty Little Liars, I didn't write the books or come up with the idea of the books or publish them. I'm just a big fan, and I hope you really enjoy my take on these books. **

**(P.S. I love reviews!)**

Spencer Hastings woke up in Rosewood, Pennsylvania and found herself being looked at by her four best friends Ali, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up. She immediately felt a sharp, intensive pain coming from her head and sat back down. "You fainted when you tried to smoke the dandelion seeds." Spencer looked at them confused, but saw that Aria, Emily, and Hanna all turned red. She looked back at Ali. "Wait, what happened?" Ali answered, "I dared everyone to smoke dandelion seeds to see if they would hallucinate and apparently you fainted. You also lost the dare so now you have to ask Toby Cavanaugh out." All of the 7th grade girls started hysterical laughing, and then Ali said, "Seriously, you have to." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Ali quizzically.

All of a sudden, Ali shouted, "Who wants to get hypnotized?" All the girls forgot about the very awkward moment and ran into Spencer's barn where all their sleeping bags were. Ali told everyone to sit down and close their eyes, and they obeyed immediately. They never argued with Ali; she was the one person you didn't want to be enemies with. She was the uttermost perfect girl known to man; she was tall, athletic, gorgeous, blonde, and popular. She always dated the hottest guys or had the best clothes, and was the envy of every girl in the 7th grade, especially Spencer. Ali beat Spencer at everything- from the spot as captain on their field hockey team to always being asked out by Spencer's crushes. But now things were going to change; Spencer would be the best, better than Ali would ever be.

"Hello! Earth to Spencer!" Alison shouts in her ear, causing Spencer to snap out of her thoughts. She looked around, and they were in the Cavanaugh's backyard. Emily, Hanna, and Aria weren't there; it was just Spencer and Ali. Alison was looking at Spencer, hate seeming to be exuding from her body. She glared at Spencer and said, "Here we are. Isn't this just what you wanted? But you can't always get everything you want."

"Ali? What are you talking about, I-"

"Spencer, we both know what I have that you want, and you can't have it. It's mine, all mine!"

"Ali, I don't understand. Why have you been acting this way?"

Ali looked at her, looking as if she would explode, and said…

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Spencer screamed as she sat up in her bed. Her alarm clock read 5:45 am. She got out of her bed and walked to the mirror and saw her 16-year old self staring back. She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked to her closet to get ready for school. She sifted through her bag and found her phone. She needed to check what her schedule for that day was. On the front screen it read: ONE NEW MESSAGE. She looked at her phone and saw the cryptic message sent at 11:00, around the time when she went to bed. Her face went from being red to ghostly white. It read: Good Night. Sleep Tight. Don't let Alison bite. -A


	2. Envy n a feeling of discontent

Author's Note:

So here is chapter 2, like I promised. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and story-alerted me. ) I hope you like it, and keep the reviews coming!

(PS I'm kind of stuck in a rut, so please give me some inspiration… whatever you want to happen can help me out a lot! Thanks!)

Hanna Marin and her best friend Mona Vanderwaal strutted down the halls of Rosewood Day High School in their new designer wardrobe as all of their loser-like peers looked on. Hanna was sporting an Alice & Olivia grey chiffon babydoll top with a pair of dark-wash True Religion Jeans that were ultra-slimming; she had on her feet a pair of Manolo Blahnik silver pumps. Her long, stick-straight chestnut hair breezed perfectly behind her. Next to her was Mona wearing a black Prada top, her signature red leather jacket, a pair of Sevens jeans, and red Christian Louboutin heels. Mona's newly chopped white-blonde bob swayed as she whispered to Hanna about all the unfortunate losers they made fun of. These girls were the two most popular girls in their grade and obviously the most envied. _If only Ali could see me now! _Hanna thought happily.

Ever since she could remember, Alison had always been the skinniest, most perfect girl Hanna had ever seen. Ali had that perfect heart-shaped face that _Seventeen _said was the most beautiful. Ali could also eat whatever she wanted, whenever. If Hanna did that, she would be a fat-ass.

But Hanny-kins, you already are.

"Oh my god Hanna! Look at Sylvia's skirt; it looks like something my grandma owned but she has more taste than _that!_ And look at Jake's hair… EW! Hasn't anyone ever told him he looks as if he was playing in the snow all day? I mean, does he not own an effin _mirror!" _As Mona kept insulting the on-lookers, Hanna spaced out yet again. She remembered a memory of one of the last times she hung out with Ali, alone.

They were in Ali's room trying on clothes that were too small for Hanna, considering her ass was a size 9. They had just eaten a jumbo-sized McDonald's to share, even though Hanna ended up eating most of it. After that, she didn't feel so well and had to run to the bathroom to puke.

She stuck her peeling-purple-polished finger down her throat, and as she was puking, she saw a flash. Hanna spun around to face Ali with her new digital camera her parents had just bought her. She had that very smug guess-what-I-just-saw-and-now-the-whole-school-is-gonna-know-if-you-do-not-do-exactly-what-I-say look as she dangled the camera in front of Hanna's very round face.

The skinny Hanna shook that horrible memory out of her head as she walked into Mr. Cameron's homeroom. He greeted them at the door with two pink slips for being late. "Ladies! This has been the third time this week that you have been late! Now my whole desk arrangement has been messed up! This will take _forever _to fix!" As their extremely gay teacher rambled on about his so-called "perfect" desks, Hanna and Mona found two seats side by side in the back. They collapsed into them and started to scope out the room.

In their homeroom were Tara Foster and Brianna Whitaker, the school-known sluts. They've been best friends since 6th grade, even though every other day they hated each other. Rumors have been circulating about them being gay hookers… and that they would hook up with each other!

In the row in front of Tara and Brianna were Camilla Elizabeth Moore and Millicent Marie Evans, the drama geeks. They thought they would become famous actresses and live the glamorous life full of mystery and romance, but there was one problem.

Camilla Elizabeth (you had to address her by her first and middle name) was the fattest girl Hanna had ever seen in her life; 13-year-old Hanna was like a twig compared to Camilla Elizabeth. And Millicent Marie had a horrible appearance; she smoked so she had a smoker's voice and horrible skin with premature wrinkles and all. She also had no boobs whatsoever, and she was a super midget; only 4 foot 10 inches! The two of them also couldn't act if their lives depended on it.

In front of Mona was a group of Goth girls that were coloring in each others' roots in with Black Sharpies. Hanna had thought that they kind of looked like the group of preppy, blonde, Barbie-Doll look-alikes that had hung out with Spencer all of their sophomore year. Come to think of it, that might be them. "Hey Mona, look at the Goth-Barbies." Hanna nudged her friend, but Mona was in space, thinking.

Wow, that's a first.

Next to Camilla Elizabeth was the Emily Fields, one of her old ex-best friends. Em was on the swimming team and was most likely going to get a scholarship to college from swimming. She had an athletic swimmer's body and her vibrant red hair tinted with green was pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore loose-fitting clothes because her parent's were very strict.

Coincidently, Spencer Hastings was sitting to Emily's right. She was Hanna's other best friend from 7th grade, as well as being Ali's best, best friend. Spencer was the All-American-Girl with long, dirty blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. She always wore very preppy clothes; she loved her Ralph Lauren blazers more than anything she owned.

Spencer was speaking to Andrew Campbell, who was behind her. The two of them had been rivals forever, mainly because they were the top 2 in their classes and were consistently switching. Also, Andrew used to have a giant crush on Spencer back when they were naïve and thirteen. Andrew used to be gawky and geeky with his tall, scrawny figure and brown, curly hair that looked like something from an alpaca. His face was usually covered in zits and he always had the most disgusting clothes ever; they were most likely from Goodwill! He had green eyes framed with glasses with _tape _around the middle.

No joke; that guy is in desperate need of a makeover. Too bad he had no friends.

But now you wouldn't have known it was the same guy… he finally got some weight on him, he had finally gotten contacts, and his skin looked like something out of a Proactive commercial. Hanna kind of thought he was hot, but only for a second. She already had a boyfriend; he was cute, popular, nice, and God-like with a hot body and tanned, muscular arms. It also helped that he was Sean Ackley, Hanna's crush from when she was fat and ugly.

Just then, Sean and his friends Noah Krahler, Chris Grangers, Mitch Williams, and Tomas Fisher walked into the room and took the rest of the seats in the back. As they walked in, all of their peers looked on, as if trying to have Sean's coolness rub off them. "Hey gorgeous; missed you last night." Sean's low, husky voice whispered into her ear, as Hanna giggled and blushed. All of the girls looked on jealously; even Mona had on a very faint pout.

Mona, don't you know you can't covet something your _best friend _has, no matter how much you want it? You're starting to act like someone we are very fond of…

"Hey Sean! Are you going to Noah's party? 'Cause I need a ride there." Hanna asked mischievously. She knew Mona could have driven her there, but she wanted Sean to pick her up, just like they did in all of those black and white movies she loved.

"Haaana! I told you I can drive…" Mona started to say when Hanna cut her off. "But Mona, your car broke down, _right_?" Hanna was still giving Mona The Look.

_God, she has been really annoying lately… we're gonna have to go to the spa before the party to find out. She knows how much I hate not to know how she is feeling!_ Mona thought to herself as Hanna flirted with Sean. _But she's happy. And when she's happy, I'm happy._

Yeah right.

"Hanna, can we talk in private later?" Mona whispered in Hanna's ear, even though she wasn't paying attention. Lucky for Mona, Mr. Cameron started to talk.

"Ackley, Krahler, Gangers, Williams, Fisher; sit your asses down!" Squealed Mr. Cameron in his faux-French voice. "I will not have my class run by a bunch of boys flirted with their mates, not matter how scrumptious they are!"

Everyone started to whisper to their friends, asking if they really heard Mr. Cameron call the guys "scrumptious" or if he actually discussed their "mates" in front of the entire class. Before Mr. Cameron could say anything else to embarrass Hanna and her friends, the bell rang. _Thank God! _Thought Hanna baffled as she strutted out of the classroom with Mona to her left and Sean to her right.

"I got to get to AP Physics, so I will see you at lunch, ok?" Sean then turned to Hanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked away.

"Oh my God! He is so in love with you! But before we get to math, we have to make plans for tonight! I'm thinking the spa for massages, facials, manis, pedis, and haircuts before Noah's. I want to look hot for Chris; did he get taller or was it just me?" Mona babbled happily as Hanna listened intently.

"But you just got a haircut, Mona. Why do you need another one?" Hanna was starting to feel uncomfortable with Mona lately. She was being all weird lately; like very clingy. Maybe a girl's night was exactly what they needed.

"But Hanna! Look at your hair; it's really dry!" Mona thought quickly of the thing Hanna hated the most, which was dryness. And dryness caused frizz, and with frizz she would look like her 13-year-old-self. Scary.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't I meet you there after school, okay?" Hanna agreed, getting pretty excited for tonight. Tonight was the night she would give up her V-Card. Tonight, Sean Ackley would be receiving her V-Card with various other things.

Dirty, dirty little Hanny-kins. Be good, we all know that will be very hard for you.

As Mona and Hanna departed, Hanna felt her new touch-screen iPhone vibrate. The screen read: ONE NEW MESSAGE. She looked at the message quizzically; it read DON'T FORGET TO STOP AT SLUTS R' US BEFORE THE PARTY. YOU DON'T WANT TO SHOW UP DRESSED IMPROPERLY… OR AT ALL.

-A


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda Eisenberg

**Prologue **

Amanda

June 20, 2008

You know that feeling you get just before something huge is going to happen? Like the second before the receiver is going to catch the ball in the n-zone and score the game winning points there is a moment of anticipation, of waiting. But when that moment is over and the crowd goes wild, it's as if that second of silence never happened. However, when it happens it's like a wave washed over you and it constricts you, making it impossible to breathe, even for only a second. Right now, I feel this sensation of waiting for the inevitable and when it finishes, I look at the clock which reads 6:02; they're late. Feeling tense yet antsy, I walk over to the opposite side of the room and someone catches my eye and I stop dead in my tracks.

A brunette girl with long, straight, layered hair with piecy bangs is staring at me with piercing hazel eyes lined with black. She is batting her long, fashionably sooty lashes and her cheeks are flushed coral. The girl's sparkling pink lips are pouted as she judges me. A white dress with black lace trim is on top of her petite frame and she dons black, strappy stilettos that make her seem much taller than she actually is. She is grasping a black clutch with one manicured hand. I search the girl, looking for any imperfections on her and it takes me a moment to realize that it's a reflection. Everything becomes hazy and blurred as the room starts spinning, but suddenly everything turns crystal clear. I walk into the kitchen and take two of my special pills; the last thing I need is to collapse on the dance floor during the graduation dance.

Suddenly, a car horn blasts and a single thought fills my brain, _this is it. This is it._

Matt

June 20, 2008

Almost every eighth grader across the world has been "fortunate" enough to read William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. The tale of two teenagers who happen to love their enemy spans over about a week and in the end, they take their own lives. I never really liked that book; rather, I mocked it continuously just to annoy my teacher, who was obsessed with William Shakespeare. I mean, come on, she had _action figures_ of him mounted on the wall above her desk. But anyway, there was one famous line in the entire play that actually stuck in my mind, months after we finished the lesson. "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven…"

That one line stuck in my head for reasons unknown until this very night, the night of our last day of middle school. Typically, middle school isn't such a big deal because everyone ends up going to the public high school anyway. It's the senior prom that gets the most attention, but this _was _my senior prom, cheesy as that is. I really can't help it; I'm an idealist, a romantic. I would be going to an all guys' private school next year and this year was the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning or whatever you want to call it. I just know that tonight was going to be the night I would win her back. Tonight would be our night together. It was at that exact moment that she came out of her house in her white dress that William Shakespeare's words flooded my mind. Now the words that were etched in my brain forever would have a picture to go with it too.

Everyone steps out of the car to take pictures because Amanda's house was the last stop before heading off to school for the dance. Jessica was the first one to get to Amanda as they both hug; she begins to play with Amanda's shiny brown hair which looks different. They both totter in their heels, holding each other up for support to prevent themselves from falling face first on the stone path. I don't understand why girls would want to stand on needle-thin shoes that look completely painful and risk the fact that they would probably fall. Knowing the two of them they definitely will. Jessie's red dress blends with Amanda's white one and the dresses both look kind of pink. Megan comes out of the car next in a yellow dress with feathers; she looks like a duck but they all squeal at how pretty each other looked. I will officially never understand girls ever.

I get out of the car following Kevin and Tom with Chris and Ryan behind me. They all walked up to Amanda, Jessie, and Megan to hug the three girls. I followed close behind them and hugged Jessie but I didn't hug Megan or Amanda; it would be way too weird. I hate Megan and she hates me so it's okay and Amanda is, well, Amanda. I could never hug her without thinking about December. "Amanda, you look so hot in that dress!" Exclaimed Kevin in a mock-gay voice that made the girls slap him. Kevin continued, "C'mon, I bet right now Chris and Matt are having that exciting feeling in their pants at this very moment seeing you. Doesn't she look hot?"

I felt a heavy heat fall onto me, like a thick quilt suffocating me in 90 degree heat during the summer as everyone stared, expecting me to say something. "You look pretty," I garbled and I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Thanks," mumbles Amanda as she looked down at her red toes.

An awkward silence fills the air as everyone stopped talking. "A banana was born at this very moment," whispers Megan after a moment of silence and everyone but me began to crack up.

"Gosh Megan! What's with you and bananas?" Amanda asked, still laughing.

"What? Bananas are an awkward fruit," Megan replied easily and that made everyone laugh again.

"But you _look _like a banana!" Joked Amanda as she smiled her warm, pretty smile.

"More like a deformed midget duck," I muttered to myself, possibly a little too loud. Everyone stopped laughing to look at me, or in the girls' cases, glare.

"At least she doesn't look like an alpaca," Amanda's voice dripped with ice as her hazel eyes met my green ones and I saw that her eyes flashed with mischief, anger, or both. I gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago. Instinctively I reached to touch my hair, which finally is beginning to lose its puffiness, and that earned a nervous laugh from everyone. They all knew better than to mess with Amanda once she cracks an alpaca joke. She started making alpaca jokes once she realized my hair looks like alpaca fur; it wasn't my favorite analogy.

"Well you definitely don't look like an alpaca, babe." Chris wrapped his tan arms around Amanda's waist and pulled her into him. A giggle escaped her shiny, pink lips and it made me want to knock him out for saying the most perfect thing to her and making her laugh like that. It kind of sucks to have Amanda date my best friend; actually it sucks a lot.

"Well who wants to take pictures? Cause if we don't start taking them now, we aren't going to ever have them!" Jessie slipped out of Tom's arms and ran up to her mom to get her new Sony digital camera just for the event. Her curled blond hair flew out behind her as she attempted to run in the heels.

"Okay guys! Pictures!" Mrs. Lynch came out of her black car holding the camera in one hand and steadying Jessie in the other. "Stand in a row!" We all did as we were told but looked completely awkward standing stiffly with our friends. "C'mon guys! Pretend that you love each other! How about the girls get a picture then just the guys then a group shot of everyone!" Mrs. Lynch directed the girls where to go as we stepped out of the way.

"So, what's your plan of action?" Kevin whispered in my ear as I watched Amanda, Megan, and Jessica get arranged for the picture. They looked so perfect together, as if they grew up together all their lives, which was definitely not the case for Amanda.

"My plan of what?" I whispered back, still concentrating on how the white dress made Amanda look like a brunette angel. I'm desperate, I know.

"Your plan of action. To get the girl. Do you not watch movies or something?" Kevin looked at me incredulously as if he could not believe I didn't have a plan to steal my ex-girlfriend back from my best friend. After staring me down with his crap-colored eyes, Kevin finally said, "You have no clue what you're going to do, don't you?" He sighed and shook his head slowly as his light brown hair slapped his face so he looked like a retarded dog.

"Ooh a secret? I want to know!" Ryan came up from behind us trying to eavesdrop.

"Nothing," we responded quickly in unison. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked away to join Tom, who was drumming on his black, high-top Converses.

"Why should I do anything? Chris and Amanda are happy together, look." I point to the disgustingly happy couple, who are now taking pictures together. Something in my heart broke in two as I watched Chris say something to Amanda that made her blush profusely. What I would have given to take back the things I said in February, horrible things I would give the world to take back.

"Fine dude, do whatever you want. Just don't come bitching to me when Amanda and Chris get married, have hot sex and make tons of little, hot babies." My face must have paled because Kevin immediately explained he was only joking and that they wouldn't fall in love and then my stomach dropped. What happened if they _did _fall in love, even if we are only in 8th grade? Is it possible to find your soul mate now, when you are young, and still love them a little more each day until your are 90 and old? How can you tell if a person is the one that you want to start each and everyday with and end it the same way, with each other? And how did I end up giving that chance away because of my stupid temper? I must have looked like I was in extreme pain because Jessie came up to me and gently pulled me to where everyone was standing.

"Come on Matt; let's go get pictures to remember this night." She whispered into my ear as we walked over to everyone. "Pretend you are actually excited for this, and then you can get back to plot how you're going to steal my cousin back from Chris." I looked at her, bewildered that she would think that and how she knew it was somewhat true. "I've been spending too much time with Kevin," Jessie shrugged and led me to the arrangement; of course, Amanda was in-between me and Chris. After we took one too many pictures, Chris picked Amanda up and swung her around before going in for the big, movie-like kiss. All of the girls began to say awwww and all the guys poked each other in the ribs, trying to figure out whether or not there was tongue involved. My night was getting better and better by the second.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda

Amanda

June 20, 2008

_"Why would he say that? I was joking! Bu-but that was so mean!" I wailed into Jessie's shoulder, not caring if I left snot stains onto her shirt. _

_"Shhh, Amanda it's going to be alright; he said that in anger. We all know he usually isn't like this," Comforted Jessie as she held me tight, letting me cry._

_"But it was so mean!"_

_"I know sweetie, I know. But you have to be strong; he doesn't deserve someone as amazing or as smart or as beautiful as you," Jessie cooed into my ear as I burst into tears once more._

_"If I was beautiful, he wouldn't have told me to go puke! I thought he cared about me! Megan silently handed over a box of tissues to Jessie and she wiped my mascara stained eyes until they were clean.  
Jessie said, "We know he hurt you horribly but-" _

_"No Jessie," I interrupted, "he didn't just hurt me; he took my heart and stomped on it until it turned to mush and left it on the ground to rot. He told me and I quote, 'I would never hurt you; I have no reason to and I never will.' He told me that and I was foolish enough to believe him!" I looked at Jessie and Megan and for about ten seconds they were as clear as a cloudless night sky. But then they turned to blurs and I felt as if my safe world was tumbling down to its death, and I was stuck in it. And then came the real water works, and boy, were they long. I cried for two hours straight. By then, Jessie and Megan were long gone; you really can't do anything once your best friend just got her heart broken except go kick the ass of the guy that did it to her._

_After my year's supply worth of tears drained out, I wiped my eyes with my last, precise tissue and got up to fix my hair. Once any sign of tears was gone, I did my makeup to cover up my still splotchy skin. I felt like I overdosed on _Insta-Heartbreak. _When I finally looked presentable, I looked directly into the mirror and scrutinized the girl looking back. I could feel my raw, broken heart turning a little colder than I knew it could. I also felt as if the crack was bring covered in saran wrap, a temporary shield on top yet my heart break was completely visible to anyone who looked hard enough to find it. _

_And in that moment, I said, "never again. Never again will I let a boy, a stupid, immature boy, make me cry. And never again will I date Matt Kerr, for as long as I live. Never again."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue **

Amanda

September 22, 2012

My volleyball teammates and I are attending my first Dartmouth sports party to celebrate our victory against Notre Dame University in volleyball and lacrosse. We kicked their asses so badly, we felt obligated to invite them to our party. After a quick shower, I put my hair up in a pony tail and threw on my sweats. "Are you ready to go?" Jocelyn asked as she put her brown hair into two perfect braids. She spun around on my desk chair to face me with and held up two bottles of perfume. "Which one screams 'mysterious'?" Jocelyn asked with her blue eyes the size of saucers as she contemplated whether or not to use the circular, orange bottle or the angular, purple bottle.

"You're asking me?" I replied and she shrugged; neither of have any clue about fashion or makeup or anything of that sort. "Just bring it to _Vogue's Closet_," I told her. I was referring to Vanessa and Kelly's room, which looks like a room you would expect to see at a major fashion magazine office. Designer clothes burst out of the two closets and dressers and makeup littered every available space. And don't get me started on the bathroom; it's like hell warmed over complete with personalized towels and shower caddies full of designer shampoos and anything you could possibly think of and more. Jocelyn and I met them on the day we moved into our dorm; they were hard to miss carrying so much crap. But even with our completely opposite personalities, we found out we had all tried out for the JV volleyball team and made it. Knowing that we were to be teammates, we bounded and became fast friends. I can't even imagine a year without them.

And as if Kelly was reading my thoughts, my cell phone rang and Kelly's perky face popped up. "Loser, hurry up. You and Jocelyn have to hurry your skinny asses over here right now. Vanessa is going on a rampage that you two are late. So come now before I die!" The phone went dead and I looked at hopelessly confused Jocelyn who still staring at the bottles.

"We gotta go," I informed her and with that, we walked down the hall, expecting the worst. Before we could even knock, the door flung open revealing a very angry-looking Vanessa.

"You're late! And you two have to get changed!" She shrieked as she pulled us inside.

"Don't frown, it causes wrinkles," I alert sarcastically as her hand touches her cocoa-colored, wrinkle-free face.

"You're lucky I love you, Amanda. If I didn't you would be long gone by now," she reveals as a smile forms across her pretty face. She could be a little anal sometimes. She disappeared into her crowded closet and reappeared instantaneously, handing me her fashionably-ripped _True Religion _jeans, an _Alice & Olivia _sequined tank top, and bright green pumps that had a thin, four-inch heel. I didn't even bother protesting because knowing Vanessa, she would put them on me by force. She can be scary when she needs to be.

I got changed quickly and then Kelly attacked me with a blow dryer and her vast collection of makeup while Vanessa gave Jocelyn her little black dress to wear. Glancing at the vanity, it looked like she bought out Sephora. I love it when they do what I did to my friends back when I was in high school; my room had more MAC than the counter at Nordstrom's did. It was refreshing yet irritating to be the one getting bombarded by flying brushes and eye liner. After an hour of my so-called hell, we went to the courtyard, where the party was being held. Once I walk in, I stop to survey the party. At that moment, a tall, gorgeous boy comes out of the shadows and slowly starts to make his way toward me. His dark hair slightly skims his shining eyes, and I can see at least ten heads turn as he walks over to me. My best friends look at me with a who-is-that-hottie-coming-right-at-you-and-you-better-not-screw-up-and-make-a-fool-of-yourself-because-we-are-not-bailing-you-out-again look. Then they walked away.

Now he's walking over to me and there is an air to him that makes me feel as if I've known him before. Then I see his eyes, his glittering green eyes, and I can feel my pulse quickening. They are smiling at me as if they know something I don't know, and I swear I have felt this feeling before. I _know _him, but how could I not _remember _him? He's gorgeous in an obvious-but-not-trying way; he is even hotter than Chris, who was always really good-looking.

All of a sudden, all five foot seven of him is standing in front of me and I am barely five foot four in my heels. He stares at me for a little, and it would have normally creeped me out but I was drawn to him like no other guy before. Then something in my head clicked, like I just put two puzzle pieces together and figured out the rest of the puzzle. I felt my jaw go slack as I stared at him with my big hazel eyes. My feet felt frozen in place and I think my heart would start beating irregularly. This could _not _be who I think it is; it can not be him. It just can't. So all I could do is gape at him and by the look on his face, he knows I know who he is. Finally he decides to speak up.

"I've never heard you this quiet before in my life," his deep voice points out then laughs.

"Oh my god, your voice… it's not squeaky!" I sputter.

"Is that a compliment?" He asks and starts laughing the hottest laugh I have ever heard.

"Umm yeah, I think so. I-" I stumble on my words and look at him hopelessly; I can't even form sentences, I'm still in shock.

"And you have never had trouble saying something witty either. Maybe I picked out the wrong chick." He teased with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm Matt by the way; just in case you didn't know."

"Mandy," I say, and a smile stretches over his face. Boy does he have the cutest smile in the world. I guess puberty finally caught up with him.

"So _Mandy_," he begins, "what sport do you play? Are you are Dartmouth cheerleader; you look like the perky type." An evil smile spreads across his face as he waits for me to answer.

"Actually, my best guy friend is a cheerleader; I would love to hook up two up. And you're exactly his type," I reply easily looking him up and down as he starts cracking up.

"Touché," he tells me as he breathes for air; he looks as if he's going to faint from lack of it.

"Don't kill yourself; I'm CPR-certified but I'm not really in the mood for sucking a dead guy's face tonight." An awkward silence fills the air between us and I immediately wish I could take it back. Am I an idiot? Why in the world would I say that?

Suddenly Matt leans forward and looks at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes. I really want to slap myself now. "A banana was born at this very moment," he whispers into my ear. I burst out laughing at the memory of the eighth-grade dance, when everything was so simple.

"How do you even remember that? And you never found that funny, not _ever_!" My eyes are tearing up already from laughing so hard.

He shrugged and said, "I now have a sense of humor-"

"-Now that you finally went through puberty?" I ask with my wry humor. And he does the most amazing and shocking thing ever, he kisses me. And it was amazing; he got so much better than his thirteen-year-old-boy slobbering.

"Did I get any better than when I was thirteen?" He asks with a smile as if he can read my thoughts. And something from inside of me finally yanks itself free, after a decade and a half of being imprisoned. I look deep into the eyes of a boy that hurt me years ago and a man that is making it up years later. And the next thing I know, I pull him into me and I kiss him. But it's not like any kiss I have ever felt before, not even like the one at the beach. This one is not filled with magic or hope. It's not filled with anger or tension or jealousy. It's filled with possibility.

Once we break apart he looks at me with the most serious expression I have ever seen on his face. "I love you," he whispers, "and I always have and always will." He has this weird expression on his face as if he is in pain; I think he is waiting for me to run away from him as I always have or worse, waiting to be publicly humiliated by me once more. So I look at him and for the first time, I see him. So I stare into his eyes, his magnificent eyes, and willing myself to not laugh, I say, "There's a possibility that I love you too." And with that, I start to run in my four-inch green pumps away from him. And for the first time in my life, I give him the satisfaction of turning around. And he's running after me.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan

June 20, 2008

Wow, this is awkward. I love how I, Megan Shepard, get stuck in-between Tom and Matt while Amanda, Chris, Ryan, and Kevin get put in the back. Wouldn't it be so much simpler if Whit sat with Tom and I sat in the front seat? But god forbid Whitney would mess up her dress, it might as well be the end of the freakin' world. "Are we there yet?" Calls out Amanda for like the fifth time.

"Figure it out yourself!" I yell back knowing what she is going to say even before she does.

"But I can't see," she whines as I mimic the words; it's not like she can see me do it. Amanda is on Chris's lap so her head is twisted weirdly to make sure it doesn't hit the top of the car.

"We're almost there," Matt mumbles next to me.

"Thank you! Now Megan, was that so hard?" She shouts, already sounding irritated.

"It wouldn't be if it hasn't been the fifth time you have said it," I shout back.

"We're here!" Whitney cries as all the guys let out their collective sigh. Whit literally jumps out of the car the second Mrs. Lynch stops the car. "Thanks mom. Let's go you guys!" We all grumble and slowly get out of the car. Matt opens the door and as he is about to get out, the part of my brain that acts before it thinks goes off, and I pants him. They fall to his ankles and he trips over them, landing face-first onto the cement. Everyone stops and stares at me with their mouths wide open as an inappropriately smug smile crosses my face. I know I shouldn't be smiling but I can't help it. But then I hear the most horrible voice in the world and it disappears.

"Well what do we have here, a clumsy idiot? What do you think Court?" The Evil One taunts Matt in her nasal voice. Now I feel really bad for what I did.

"Totally, he's a walking disaster. It's no shock he got dumped by Shepard and then Woods twice. Talk about pathetic."

"Shut the hell up Courtney. You really have no life, you do know that right?" A voice growls out from behind the car with utter disgust. Mrs. Lynch slowly pulls away and once the car passes, Amanda walks straight up to her looking utterly pissed off. She even has her patented 'I hate you' look on her usually innocent, sweet face. Sticking her finger in Courtney's face, she says, "You're just jealous that I beat you for volleyball captain _and _yearbook editor-in-chief, not to mention I dated Matt and Chris. Oh and just in case you forgot, Chris dumped you on your fat ass for me. So the next time you think about making fun of any of my friends, we'll take it outside and you will lose, just like you always have to me. You will never win Courtney, so just get over yourself. C'mon you guys, these bitches don't even deserve our time." And with that, Amanda helped Matt up, breezed by them, and started going up the steps. One by one they followed, giving their best dirty look at them. But when I passed them, I just smiled pleasantly and gave them the finger as I followed my friends inside for a night to remember.


End file.
